


Wide Awake

by Notorious_StrayKids



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Smut, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notorious_StrayKids/pseuds/Notorious_StrayKids
Summary: woojin confronts hyunjin about his wet dream





	Wide Awake

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Sweet Dreams, you don't necessarily have to read the first part but it might help you better understand somethings to this one.

When hyunjin steps out the bathroom woojin is on his phone. He looks up as the younger passes by the bed to get a fresh pair of clothes from his bag.

 

“You’re up early.” He voices

 

“So are you,” he pauses and turns to woojin “d-did I wake you up ?” He asks with a trace of anxiety in his face and voice.

 

Woojin can’t tell if he’s genuinely concerned for waking him up or if he’s just afraid woojin might’ve figured something. He assumes it's both but mostly it's the latter. Oh if hyunjin only knew what had gone down last night.

 

“No, I just beat the alarm.” He lies.

 

Hyunjin nodds looking somewhat relieved and goes back to rummaging through his bag. He only has a white hotel towel covering his bottom half, water droplets race down his back and his chest. Woojin observes the younger and bites his lower lip. As of last night woojin came, literally, to a conclusion that he had a sexual interest in hyunjin.

 

Hyunjin disappears into the bathroom once more and woojin takes the time to try and calm himself down. He was getting far too excited, but the thought of hyunjin submitting to him got him worked up.

 

When hyunjin exists he’s dressed in black cargo shorts and a plain maroon shirt over a white long sleeve. Woojin sees him and decides to act. They had at least an hour until the boys all needed to meet in the hotel lobby anyways.

 

“So, who were you dreaming about last night? He asks.

 

The blood visibly drains from hyunjin’s face. He whips his head to woojin but as soon as they make eye contact he quickly lowers his head down, too embarrassed. Oh god, woojin knew, hyunjin wanted to die right there and then and avoid any further confrontation to the situation.

 

“You weren’t very quiet about it, I’m curious that’s all.”

 

Hyunjin stays frozen in place, looking down to his bare feet and just hoping if he wishes hard enough he’ll vanish.

 

“Hyunjin, look at me.” he says calmly.

 

Hyunjin’s throat feels dry and he swallows. There’s no way he can look at him.

 

Woojin gets up instead and walks to him, hyunjin’s breathing becomes uneven when the older stands in front of him expectantly.

 

He looks up, his lower lip trembling and eyes glistening with unshed tears.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. I didn’t mean to scare you baby, it’s perfectly normal to have wet dreams. I just wanna know who it was.” he gently says.

 

“c-changbin hyung…”

 

Woojin should’ve figured.

 

“P-please don’t tell anyone hyung please especially not him!” he stresses, his voice breaking.

 

“Shh no, no baby I won’t tell him.”

 

Hyunjin sighs in relief.

 

“But you have to do something for me in return”

 

Hyunjin furrows his eyebrows, it’s not like woojin to ask for things in return but woojin has a blackmail-worthy secret now so he has no other option but to listen and ultimately agree.

 

“y-yes?”

“Let me touch you.”  

 

Hyunjin freezes for the second time this morning. Touch him?

 

“You wan- why?”  he asks genuinely confused.

 

“Like I said baby boy you weren’t very quiet. I’m not going to do anything other than touch you. promise.” he says and adds reassuringly.

 

Hyunjin stares into his eyes, woojin is smiling softly.

 

“Okay.”

 “Yeah?”

 

Hyunjin nods shyly to confirm and woojin sees the green light.  

 

Woojin goes behind him and envelops him in his arms resting his chin on hyunjin’s shoulder.

 

“Jinnie is so sweet for woojin.”

 

Hyunjin is tense.

 

“Relax love.” he whispers.

 

“S-sorry hyung.” he apologizes.

 

Woojin slides one hand down and touches him over his shorts. He rubs his palm and up and down, squeezing gently.

 

Hyunjin’s breath hitches in his throat at the sensation. Woojin’s hands are big and they feel really nice on him.

 

Woojin turns to face his ear and whispers “I bet I can make you scream.” his breath is hot and a shiver runs down hyunjin’s spine.

 

Hyunjin starts to get hard, his dick pressing against his shorts. He can also feel woojin poking him from behind.

 

Woojin grinds his hard cock against hyunjin’s ass and closes his eyes at the feeling.

 

Hyunjin let’s out a small whine and pushes his butt against woojin's crotch , he needs more.

 

“Eager aren’t we?” woojin chuckles.

 

“But a promise is a promise,” he says and lets go of hyunjin, walking back to bed and picking up his phone. His erection is evident and it hurts but he ignores it.

 

Hyunjin is left confused and shocked at how quickly woojin pulled away. Maybe woojin has the will to ignore his problem but hyunjin’s cock is twitching and leaking in his shorts, begging for attention.

 

He gets shy but there’s no way he can just pretend that didn’t just happen.

 

He nervously stares at woojin and with a soft voice he calls to him.

 

“I need help.”

 

Woojin looks up, he understands what hyunjin is asking for, after all, he knows what he was doing to the younger and the now unfixed problem in his pants, however, he decides to play a little with him.

 

“Help with what baby ? “ he asks faking innocence

 

Hyunjin doesn’t answer he just looks down to the bulge in his shorts and then back at woojin, a desperate look coming from him.

 

“I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong love.”

 

“I- please hyung please.” he whines out.

 

“Please what hyunjin ?”

 

He isn’t going to get anywhere so he just blurts it out

 

“Please, touch me more, please make me feel good! do whatever you want!”  

 

Woojin smirks and he’s glad hyunjin chose to say those words. He pats a spot on the bed beside him and hyunjin almost flies at the invitation.

 

“Lay all the way down for me baby.” he asks and hyunjin complies feeling excited and turned on.

 

Woojin unbuttons his cargo shorts and pulls them all the way off, his underwear included. Hyunjin’s dick springs free and rests erectly.

 

“such a pretty dick for a pretty boy.”

 

Hyunjin whimpers at the comment.

 

He puts his index and middle fingers in front of hyunjin. “suck.” Hyunjin lifts himself with his elbows and obeys.

 

He takes the digits into his mouth like a good boy and coats them with his saliva. Woojin gets even more aroused at the pretty view in front of him. He pushes his fingers further into his mouth and down his throat causing hyunjin to gag. He chuckles and pulls his fingers out with a pop, leaving a trail of saliva between hyunjin's mouth and his fingers.

 

Hyunjin lays back down and woojin spreads his legs apart. He kisses the insides of his thighs and hyunjin feels warm all over. Without warning he inserts both fingers at the same time. Hyunjin lets out a surprised sound.

 

“I’m sorry baby boy but I’m big and I need to make sure to stretch you properly.”

 

“I-it's okay I can take it.” hyunjin says.

 

Woojin keeps on and goes up to a third finger stretching his hole before he feels hyunjin ready enough to take him.

 

He pulls his fingers out and hyunjin whines, his hole clenching around nothing.

 

“Wait baby I need to find something to lubricate myself with.”

 

After a few seconds of searching woojin silently curses and wants to smash his head on the wall. He didn’t have anything and there was no way he was going in like this, he could hurt hyunjin and that’s the last thing he wants to do.

 

“I have coconut oil in my bag.” he says sensing the other probably didn't have anything since he was taking too long. 

 

Woojin sighs in relief, Hyunjin just saved both of them.

 

Woojin goes to his bag and pulls it out, once in his hand he goes back over to hyunjin and stands at the foot of the bed.

He strips off his sweats and boxers taking them off along with his shirt.

 

He applies the coconut oil on his hard length and hyunjin visibly tenses when he sees how big woojin actually is.

 

“g-go slow.” Hyunjin says timidly.

 

“It'll feel good baby I promise.”

 

Hyunjin nods and looks at woojin with big eyes. still a little worried but trusting him

 

Woojin gets on the bed and positions them so he can be on top. He aligns himself with hyunjin's hole and sticks the tip in just to test the waters, when hyunjin shows no signs of discomfort he goes further in.

 

Hyunjin stays still underneath him and adjusts himself to his size once woojin is fully inside. Hyunjin feels so full, it's a new feeling but it feels so good.

 

“can I move now baby?” woojin asks and hyunjin lets out a small yes.

 

He goes slow at first just like hyunjin asked but it's much too slow for woojin so he picks up the pace.

 

He does the right thing however because soon those cute sounds hyunjin made last night are happening again. Except this time woojin is the cause of them.

 

Hyunjin lets out such needy moans that has woojin biting his lip at how beautiful he gets.

 

“Ah ah ah ah”

 

It's music to woojin’s ears.

 

Woojin has his hands by hyunjin's head one on each side to support himself as he fucks into hyunjin.

 

He gets a perfect view of the younger's face. His eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed and his mouth open as he lets out his cute whiny moans.

 

“Open those lovely eyes for me sweetheart.” He breathes out. He does and woojin can see the lust in his eyes on his innocent face.

 

Hyunjin reaches to touch himself but woojin slaps his hand away.

 

“N-no you don't touch yourself.” He says in between pants.

“You don't come until I say so.”

 

Hyunjin let's out a whine but it's not out of pleasure. He needs to cum but woojin just denied him of it.

 

woojin slows down but his thrust are hard and deep and it's making hyunjin go crazy. He instinctively reaches out again only for woojin to take the hand and pin it above his head.

 

“No!”

 

Tears well up in hyunjin's eyes it was too much. He lets out a sob. It hurt, god it hurt but he didn't want to make woojin upset. He wanted to be a good boy and follow instructions.

 

His silent tears soon turn into full sobs, hyunjin was feeling overwhelmed. It only further helps woojin get close. Seeing how destroyed his baby boy got to the point where the other cried out and it made his stomach tighten.

"fuck-"

 

He quickly pulls out of hyunjin and pumps himself over the crying boy. A loud grunt escapes him as he stains hyunjin's shirt.

 

The electricity is shooting through his body but even through his haze he reaches his hand over to hyunjin and wraps it around hyunjin’s neglected cock.

 

“I need to - ah” hyunjin grips the bed sheets, his knuckles turning white.

 

“go ahead baby you deserve it, cum for me.”

 

It only takes a couple of strokes and hyunjin ejaculates, a choked sob leaving his lips.

 

Woojin's heavy breathing fills the room as tries to come down from their high.

 

Hyunjin's sobs reduce to sniffles.

 

“You did so well for me.” He leans to kiss his sweat cover forehead

 

Hyunjin looks at him tiredly with half-lidded eyes.

 

“Am I a good boy?”

 

“The best.”

 

Woojin takes a finger and swabs some of his semen and then some of hyunjin's of off the other. He brings it up to hyunjin and he knowingly opens his mouth sucking on the finger.

 

“How do we taste?” He asks

 

“Perfect.” He says giggling

 

“Let's get cleaned up love. Then how about we watch a movie and cuddle together later?”

 

“Can we watch My Neighbor Totoro?!”

 

“of course sweetheart.” He answers with a gentle smile.

 

*down in the lobby*

 

The boys are getting ready to pile up into the vans outside

 

Woojin bumps Changbin's shoulder to get his attention “I'm better.” Is the only thing he says as he runs out the hotel door to catch up with chan.

 

Changbin stares at the door with a raised eyes brow and weird look. What was that all about?

**Author's Note:**

> woojin claimed man he claimed! 
> 
> nsfw twitter account - @NotoriousKids9


End file.
